Photovoltaic panels, also called “solar panels,” use radiant light from the sun to generate electrical energy. Solar panels include a number of photovoltaic cells that convert sunlight into electrical energy. When light shines on a photovoltaic cell, a voltage develops across the cell, and current flows through the cell if the cell is connected to a load. The voltage and current can vary based on numerous factors, such as the physical size of the photovoltaic cell, the amount of light shining on the cell, the temperature of the cell, and various other factors.